


At a love hotel

by Keith_Must_Die



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Hiyoko Saionji, Background Tsumiki Mikan, Fluff, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Must_Die/pseuds/Keith_Must_Die
Summary: Komaeda gets a rare chance, and he makes it worth it. Such a hopeful situation is placed at his very eyes and he can't help to think he's very lucky.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	At a love hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should explain somethings here.
> 
> 1\. Hajime is the ultimate shooter. Let. Me. Have. It. I thought he was it from the trailer, okay? I want to have it even if it's in this form.
> 
> 2\. I decided to take some creative licenses and make Komaeda and Hinata interact before they make it into the simulation. I imagine Komaeda would take interest in him since he wouldn't strike him as a normal reserve course students. He's still an asshole tho, deep down, but it doesn't matter now.
> 
> 3\. Hajime knows and is aware of the Kamakura project because they offered him to take it at first. They just keep insisting, although Hajime discovers his talent. Did they force him to go through it or he has a different role now? That's left for your judgement, but is only mentioned so, no worries about it.

Nagito didn't give to much thought to it. Doing it would be a waste since it won't change the result at the end. Monokuma was clear with the rules of the place, be part of the fantasy of the person, act, so they don't wake up abruptly and do rash things in their embarrassment. Nagito knew who he had to wait, He didn't get the _**super ultra impossible**_ key of Hajime Hinata's love hotel event for nothing. It was a 0.0000000001% possibilities of getting it, so he was lucky, maybe a bit too much on this one. 

"If any of you get the impossible key of Hajime, you'll get to know his **talent**! He right now doesn't remember consciously, but unconsciously he does!" Monomi appeared to be scared and freak out of it, so it got his interest. If that bunny is that scared is for something, stupid or not, it was the same, discovering important things are what matter right in this situation. 

And as he expected, Hajime entered the room. He appeared to be in a trance, by just going to sit on the bed. After looking at his silhouette, he realized he looked nervous, by curiosity, he started to get closed to him until the glare of the other boy catches up with his. He stopped and Hajime sighted. "Hey, come here... I-I asked you to come after all so, feel free to sit if you want to". The insecure tone in his voice was kind of normal, but it wasn't too much like the one he was making now. While he took sit near him, he noticed the other avoid his glance with a soft blush on his face and a frown.

"... So, what did you wanted to talk about?".

"It's complicated, I'm not sure how to start to be honest... And is fine if you sit closer Komaeda, we are fr-friends so, it's fine if you do". Nagito blinked, he was a friend of Hajime in this fantasy somehow, it was surprising that he could have such an honour to be a part of a fantasy of Hajime, the student with the most beautiful hope he has ever seen at the moment. He did get closer, their legs touched even, the olive eyes of the brown-haired boy stared at it a good time before continuing.

"You must know by now, I was at first in the Reserve Course. There I did some bad decisions, but they lead me to discover my talent, after all, you know, Ultimate Shooter." Komaeda tried to suppress his emotion, Hajime did have an excellent talent to put on use! He could be drooling right there thinking how could it was if he wasn't reminded that he was still in Hajime fantasy. "So after that, in the second year, I had to prove it again the Reserve Course, like them making me do exhausting exercises with guns, but I received an opportunity with a project while I was at it"

"A project?..." That caught his interest.

"Ah, yeah, I still didn't tell you about it, did I? There's this rare project that gives you a talent, a bright talent but requires certain traits to work because is an experiment that is still in development. Or they say that I'm not even sure they told the truth, Hope's Peak hides a lot of information." That made the white-haired boy put a disgusted face, once again, the reserve course students wanted to get into the main course and still refused to accept their place in society. It was an act of good luck Hajime get to discover his talent, otherwise, his opinion on him would change a lot. "They wanted me to get in, and they insist still today. Komaeda, I don't feel safe anymore in here... I-I'm kind of scared, I don't have g-g-guns with me all the time to defend myself". He started shivering. If he recalled correctly, they were friends, weren't they? So, he can hold his hand to comfort him, or hug him the best of cases without a problem, right? Testing his luck, he took the other boy hand, getting shocked by the other reciprocating it.

"Don't worry Hajime, I know you can get through it, you are the brightest hope I've seen so I know you'll be alright. I can get you a weapon if you want to!" He smiled at him, Hajime smiled back slightly, and then, he lets himself rest his head in his shoulder. Nagito felt flattered, in Hajime Fantasy, he was that **important** "Thanks, but I don't want you to get implicated or in troubles. It's more than enough that you are paying attention right now. Truly. I'm glad I can count on you". Without warning, he felt the warmth of the other boy as he hugged him in a caring way. His heartbeat was fast, and maybe the sudden heat of his cheeks speak louder than his rational thoughts in the situation. It feels surreal, was Hajime this susceptible and affective with close friends? Probably only when he's not in his right mind and needs a shoulder to cry in, but is still a part of him he didn't know of until now. Even so, he didn't wait any longer to hug him back. 

"I wish to return you the favour someday, you have done so many things for my sake and yet, you just don't let me repay them. I already know you don't want something in exchange but, please, let me do it... Anything, I don't ask for anything else". The grip softened and Hajime broke up the hug a bit to look him in the eyes. Even if he was only one centimetre smaller than him, it felt as if there was more difference in their height when he was doing it so... Cute... Hajime is indeed more in the handsome type, but he can be cute on weird times, such as when he's taking care of Hiyoko to make sure she doesn't harass Mikan so bad, almost like he's her father. " I-... I'm not sure I can ask you anything at all! Trash like me shouldn't waste your time on dumb things". Hajime appeared to be too focused on his response. "And what kind of dumb things would you refer as such?".

A small silence fills the room after that question.

"Um. You know, like holding hands in public, c-cuddles, maybe kiss- no, forget that one, even for me that's-" He couldn't finish his sentence, he forgot for a minute this was only a fantasy of the other boy and he didn't know if he could accept such things of him. "I would like to d-do those things, only with you thought. Maybe not even as a repay, I could do them if you wanted to". Nagito let out a minor gasp, almost unheard, while Hajime seemed to get more and more red by the minute by how his phrase could it be seen. A bad slip out of his feelings to some. "Wait, does that mean you... You **love** me?". Now, he felt a bloom of happiness in his heart, in a fantasy-like this where he and Hajime loved each other.

" Yeah, f-for quite a time by now". Both hands of the olive eyed boy grabbed his own, he felt nervous, the atmosphere was now tense and intimate. "I'm not sure when it started. At first, you strike me as a good casual boy, then as a maniac, until I get you as an embodiment of problems. I took my time to know you, to understand your philosophy of hope, get closer, and then, after I met your history, your full self, I fall into you. Not because you are ultimate, or because you are crazy, neither because of your life story, I fell in love with the way you genuinely cared about me when I was a Reserve Course student the first year, with how you care about your other classmates, but I will resume that I love you as you are, all of your layers".

"Hajime, I-I feel so lucky! So lucky that I don't care about the misfortune that will come later for this!. This is- I love you so much Hajime". He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying seeing the expression of Hajime embarrassed, blushed, he wanted to kiss him at that moment he gave him those eyes, those eyes full of love, happiness, **hope**. Is a miracle an event like this exist, and he's grateful he could get the chance of being with Hajime like that, even if it was just for that night. He let himself pull his face closer to him, to tease him a little bit, not letting him look any other way than his face. Huh, trash like him treating an ultimate like that, he really would feel awful on doing so. Hajime took his cheeks and kiss him, preventing him from thinking about it. It was short and innocent. Just a quick kiss that sends all the feelings that are being shared in this room. For starters, it was surprising that something so cute like this was even happening in the first place since all the room screamed and suggested another thing happening. He was fine with it, being able to tease him and kiss him was all he needed, maybe he could save those type of thoughts for another moment, maybe outside the Fantasy that held them now. He kissed Hajime a little more before pulling apart, quick kisses yet they were important.

"Komaeda... Maybe we should spend the night here, just cuddling with each other. That would be everything I could want right now, what about you?"

"Hajime, I want to but, is it okay for me to do so?" 

"Yeah, I think you have the right to do what you want. You don't need to ask me for permission. Just, let's lay down and... Enjoy, I want tomorrow to ask you properly out". Komaeda did as he suggested, he felt somewhat free of how painful it was to follow everyone around like a slave. After taking his tennis out, he felt that hope entering warmly into his heart once Hajime catches up with him and now was searching cuddles. Even if something like this doesn't happen again, he has to say, he has enjoyed it. To be a Fantasy, it felt real, and just to be there make everything worth it.


End file.
